onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 590
| Art = 今野慎一 | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = One Piece x Toriko x Dragon Ball Z Crossover Special | eyecatcher = Luffy, Toriko, and Goku | rating = 8.3 | rank = 3 }} "History's Strongest Collaboration vs. Glutton of the Sea" is the 590th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. It is a crossover between Toriko, One Piece, and Dragon Ball. Short Summary Featured characters of One Piece, Toriko and Dragon Ball enter the IGO tournament in order to gain the Carat meat, which is said to be the most tasteful in the world. However, it leads in a tie between Goku, Toriko and Luffy. Meanwhile, Zoro, Zebra and Vegeta meet accidently in a remote part of the race, and start fighting. Back at the tournament, a deathmatch starts to decide who will win the meat, in which Mr. Satan gets involved in by accident. After a powerful hit between the participants' strongest attacks, only Mr. Satan remains in the arena, leading to him winning the meat. The winner then decides to share the meat with everyone of the three groups, which leads into a happy launch. However, it's revealed to everyone that the tournament was only to catch a creature's attention, called Akami. Then Akami appears in front of everyone and attacks Mr. Satan, Usopp and Gohan, sucking their energy and then leaves. The strongest of them decide to capture the Akami in order to eat it's delicious meat, and go after it. After defeating Sanji, Piccolo, Franky, Gotenks and other characters, Akami evolutes and starts attacking Goku, Toriko and Luffy, making the trio confront the monster. Long Summary '' Warning, the article contains major Spoilers. This is a Spoiler Alert.'' "Run, Strongest Team! Toriko, Luffy, and Goku!" (走れ最強軍団！トリコとルフィと悟空！): TheInternational Gourmet Organization (IGO) is hosting a World's Best Eating Tournament (Tenkaichi Kuōkai), a merciless race with no rules, on a certain island. The tournament's championship prize is the luxuriously rare Carat Sizzled Cattle. Toriko and his friends are aiming for the championship, Luffy and his Straw Hat Crew is set to participate in the event as well, andGoku and his friends are also contestants. The showdown may determine the strongest of the three franchises' leads. The special also features the following cast of characters:Sunny, Zebra, Coco (the "Four Heavenly King" Gourmet Hunters), Komatsu, Rin, Setsuno, Tina from Toriko, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Zoro,Franky, Brook, Robin, Usopp, Pandaman from One Piece, and Gohan, Goten,Trunks, Master Roshi, Android 18, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan,Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Puar, Ox-King, Yajirobe, Korin, the World Tournament Announcer, Mr. Satan, Videl from Dragon Ball Z. Mr. Satan is the color commentator for the race. He ends up falling into the battlefield, and is the the "official" winner when Goku, Toriko, and Luffy destroy the arena accidentally ;Part 2 ( The article is written in Bold type because it is very important) ; "The Mightiest Collaboration in History vs. the Gluttonous of the Sea" (史上最強コラボVS海の大食漢): After Mr. Satan won the competition, the champion serves up the championship prize, Carat Sizzled Cattle, to Luffy, Toriko, Goku, and their friends. During the meal, the IGO Director Mansam reveals the shocking truth: the tournament was held in order to lure out a Deep Sea Glutton creature,Akami, said to suck out the energy of living things. Soon, sensing Luffy and the other's power, Akami appears from out of the depths of the sea. Goku, Luffy, Toriko may have to combine their powers in order to defeat this deadly monster. ; Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the third crossover between One Piece and Toriko, preceded by Episode 492 and Episode 542. *This is the second crossover between One Piece and Dragon Ball, preceded by the manga-only, Cross Epoch. **This is the first anime-crossover between One Piece and Dragon Ball. *This is the first crossover between One Piece, Toriko, and Dragon Ball together. *The first part of this episode is Episode 99 of the Toriko anime. *Pandaman appears among the ones interested in the Carat meat. Site Navigation